Crash Bandicoot The Dark Bandicoot Saga
by santabandicoot
Summary: Crash's long repressed dark side begins to manifest itself as the demonic Dark Crash. Can Crash rid himself of his Demonic Counterpart of is he doomed to succumb to its control?
1. Episode 1:The Voice Inside

*Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot, but I do own the plot of this story. Since this is my first submission, please respond accordingly, and I will welcome any ideas/suggestions, or comments that you may have, but please do not be rude.

CRASH BANDICOOT

THE DARK BANDICOOT SAGA

Crash stood up and stretched after a few hours sleeping and sun bathing on N Sanity Beach.

He looked much different now than the last time he defeated Cortex. He was now a bit more muscular, his hair was a little longer, but still spiky, and he now wore black wind pants, white sneakers, and black gloves with sharp metal claws on the fingers.

After climbing a wumpa tree and picking a wumpa fruit, Crash decided to go on a walk through the jungle before heading back home.

"Better make it a quick one," Crash thought to himself when he noticed the sun was beginning to set.

As he headed through the jungle, Crash began to hear a demonic voice. It sounded familiar, yet unfamiliar.

"Crash?" it asked him.

"Who's there?" Crash asked back nervously.

"I am a part of you…a long repressed part of you." it told him.

"I don't understand," Crash said feeling confused.

"All will be explained in time, but for now I must go. We will speak again soon." the voice told him before silencing.

Crash just stood there confused; how could this voice be a long repressed part of him? Before he could think too deeply on it, crash suddenly began to hear a loud rumbling, and saw a huge blimp hovering above him.

"Oh great," Crash grumbled to himself.

Then four objects came out of the blimp and began to descend towards him. As they came closer, Crash recognized them as Cortex, Ngin, Brio, and Nina, all riding on hover boards.

"What do you guys want?" Crash asked the villains, sounding very annoyed.

"N-n-now how is th-that any way t-to greet someone?" Brio stuttered before laughing maniacally.

"Yes, we just wanted to shower you with DOOOOMMMM!" Ngin shouted as the missile in his head began to spout fire and smoke.

"Can we just get this over with…I have somewhere else to be." Crash said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, since you're so eager, TAKE THIS!" Nina shouted as she used the grapple attachment in her hands to punch Crash square in the nose, sending him falling flat on his back.

As Crash struggled to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, the voice returned.

"So, they want a fight huh? Then let's give them one they'll never forget!" the voice told him.

"What do you mean 'let's'? Crash asked under his breath.

"I mean let ME take control!" the voice snarled before Crash began to scream in pain.

"Yes!" the voice continued, "Let me handle this!"

Suddenly, Crash began to change. His fur changed to black and gray, and strange glowing red markings began to cover his body. His hair was now a line of flames extending down his back, and as he changed, Crash threw off his gloves to reveal that long, black claws had grown on his fingers. Crash's screams soon turned into demonic laughter as his eyes began to glow red.

"YES, NOW I AM IN CONTROL!" Crash snarled in the demonic voice that had spoken to him.

"What's going on?" Ngin asked .

"I have no idea." Cortex replied.

"You'll soon find out." Crash snarled as he leapt into the air and gave Nina a powerful slash to the face with his claws. She cried out in pain as she fell off her hover board, and landed face first on the ground.

"NINA!" Cortex cried out as he flew to his niece's aid.

"Eat this Crash!" Ngin yelled as he fired a rocket launcher at Crash. Crash laughed demonically as he grabbed the rocket and threw it back at him.

"Oh shit." Ngin said before the rocket hit his hover board, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Next, Crash turned on Brio, and before he could react, Crash seized him in his claws and threw Brio onto a nearby rock, breaking his back. As Brio lay in pain, he took a beaker of glowing red mutagen from his pocket, and drank it, causing him to turn into a giant, green-skinned monster that rippled with muscle.

"COME AND GET ME CRASH!" Brio shouted in a monstrous voice.

"Oh…you want more?" Crash taunted. "Then allow me to assist you."

Crash immediately sped toward Brio, and began slashing at him with his claws. Brio simply shrugged and flicked Crash in the chest, sending him flying through the air before landing in some bushes.

"Tough guy, huh?" Crash said before bursting from the bushes, his teeth and fists tightly clenched.

As Brio charged, Crash charged as well, leapt into the air, and gave Brio a powerful punch to the chin followed by a kick in the chest, which caused him to crash head first into the ground, and revert back to his normal self.

"Now, to finish Cortex." Crash said to himself, but as he approached him, Cortex fired his ray gun, hitting Crash in the chest. Crash then reverted back to his normal self and collapsed on the ground.

"Is everyone OK?" Cortex called out.

"I'm OK." called back as he limped out of some bushes.

"Grab Brio, he's hurt badly." Cortex told him.

"Yes sir." Ngin replied, and he went to Brio, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder.

Cortex then turned to Nina, who was still lying unconscious on the ground, and sighed as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

When Cortex and began to walk toward each other, Crash looked up at them, eyes barely open. Cortex looked down at him and said, "Mark my words you wretched bandicoot…you will pay for this."

Suddenly a light blue beam shot down from the blimp and enveloped the villains before they disappeared. Then the blimp's engines started with a roar, and it took off into the sunset. Crash watched as it flew out of sight, then slipped into unconsciousness.

Thanks for reading and please review. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Episode 2: The Journey Begins

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I haven't been that motivated to write this. But now I have some new ideas so I hope I can get the ball rolling again with this story. The dream sequence was _re_written to Dace of Fate by Epica and the other part was _re_written to a song that I think is called Darkness and is by Hardstyle. (Idk XD) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot but I do own Dark Crash and the plot of the story. So sit back, relax, snd enjoy the _Re_do of the second chapter of the Dark Bandicoot Saga.**

_Crash found himself inside a darkened castle lit only by the few torches on the walls. "Where am I?" he thought as he took a few steps forward only to hear something crack and squish under his foot. He looked down and was appalled to see that he had stepped on a dead person's head and cracked it open. Crash looked ahead to see that the red carpeted floor on which he stood was littered with more horribly mutilated bodies. "Oh my god." Crash thought as he tried to keep himself from vomiting. "What monster did this?" He continued forward trying very hard not to step on any of the bodies. After awhile, he came to an elaborately decorated throne room and, sitting on a skull designed, jewel encrusted throne was a very sinister looking figure. He looked almost exactly like him except his fur was black and grey and his body was covered in glowing red markings including a scar on his right eye. His eyes glowed as red as the markings covering his body, his spiked hair was made of red flames and he had black claws on his fingers that were sharp enough to slice through bone. "Who are you?" Crash asked him. A sinister smile spread across the figure's face. "Do you recognize my voice?" he asked. Crash thought for a minute, and then it hit him. "You're that voice, the one that spoke to me earlier." Crash said in realization. "Bingo." the figure replied. "To answer your question, I am a long repressed part of you. For the sake of names, you may call me Dark Crash." "Well Dark Crash, what part of me are you?" Crash inquired. "Isn't it obvious? I am the inner darkness that resides in you." Dark Crash told him, his smile growing more sinister. "That's impossible!" Crash exclaimed. "I am pure of heart!" "Oh come on. Even you should know that everyone has darkness in them, even the pure of heart." Dark Crash informed him. "If you're my dark side, why did you choose to manifest yourself now?" Crash asked. "I've always been with you." Dark Crash told him. "Ever since you were created and rejected by Cortex. Don't you ever wonder why you fight with more rage and fury when you face him?" Thinking back, Crash realized that he did fight more viciously when he fought Cortex, but could never understand why. "You mean to tell me that you're behind that?" Crash asked him. "Most of the rage you feel is your own hatred toward him." Dark Crash explained. "However, a small part of it is me trying to get revenge for being rejected all those years ago." "I was the one rejected, not you!" Crash exclaimed angrily. "I already told you, I have always been with you! **I** could have been the psychopathic general that Cortex wanted!" Dark Crash snarled angrily, his voice growing more venomous with each syllable. "**I** could have led his Cortex Commandos to world domination! But because of you and your strong will I, or should I say We, were rejected so I've decided that its my turn to take control!" Crash was horrified, how could a beast like this be dwelling inside him? "You're senile!" he exclaimed which only made Dark Crash laugh. "You call it senile, I call it being an evil mastermind." he simply responded. "I won't let you get away with this!" Crash shouted in a stern voice. "HA! You can't stop me! I'm far too powerful." Dark Crash said with a sinister laugh. "However, I will offer you a choice. You can either become one with me willingly or I can take control by force and let me assure you that will be the most agonizing pain you will ever experience!" Crash glared at his dark counterpart angrily. "You will never gain control of me!" He told him. "Well how about this, if you keep refusing me not only will I take control by force, but I will also kill everyone you hold dear." Dark Crash said before laughing again. Crash's eyes widened with horror. "You wouldn't!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Oh I would, and I would do it so slow and precisely that they would suffer until the very second of their death." Dark Crash replied. This made Crash growl with anger and fury. "I'll kill you!" He shouted as he charged towards Dark Crash and threw a punch aimed at his face. Dark Crash simply stuck his hand out and caught Crash's fist. "Come on. Did you honestly think you could stop me that easily?" He taunted as he began to dig his claws into Crash's knuckles. Crash yelped in pain as the blood dripped from his hand and onto the floor. Then Dark Crash twisted Crash's arm back and kicked him in the back and he landed flat on his face on the floor. As everything began to fade into blackness, Crash heard Dark Crash say "You can never escape me."_

Crash shot up, dripping with sweat and with a pounding headache. He placed a hand on his head, he hadn't had a headache this bad since Cortex had been removed from his brain about a month earlier. As he looked around Crash realized that he was in his room and sitting on his bed. He sighed. "Let's hope it was all just a dream." He thought as he got up and took his clawed gloves from the nightstand. Then he headed to the door and when he opened it, Aku Aku was there waiting for him. "My son, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Well other than my pounding headache, I feel fine." Crash told him. "Why?" Then he noticed the serious look on Aku Aku's face. "What is it?" Crash asked him. Aku Aku sighed. "Come with me. We have a lot to talk about." he said and they both started down the hallway. As they entered they living room, Crash saw his sister Coco and his surrogate brother Crunch sitting on the floor. Upon seeing her big brother, Coco immediately sprung up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're awake!" She exclaimed with joy. "Hey –cough- Coco." Crash gasped. "Oh, sorry." Coco said as she let him go. "How are you feeling?" Crash was now confused. Why were they all asking him that? "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" he told them. Crunch sighed. "You didn't come home last night." He began. "So we all went looking for you and we found you collapsed on the jungle floor. There were signs of a battle. So if you can remember anything from last night, please tell us." Crash thought back and tried to remember the night before. "Last night…" he said before closing his eyes. Suddenly, the horrifying images of his fight with the four villains began to flood into his head and Dark Crash's sinister laughter echoed like a loud church bell in his ears. "AAAAAUUUGGGH!" Crash screamed as if in agony as he fell to his knees and clasped his hands onto his head. "If you want the pain to stop, join me." Dark Crash's voice told him. "NEVER!" Crash shouted as he continued to grunt and growl in pain as well as dig the metal claws on his gloves into his scalp. "You can't escape your destiny." Dark Crash's voice continued. "SHUT UP!" Crash exclaimed in anger. He so wished he could strangle his darker counterpart right there. "Crash what is going on?" Coco asked in vain. Then Crash stopped screaming and fell into an almost crawling position, his eyes were locked on the floor. "Crash?" Coco asked again desperate to know what had just happened. Crash looked up at her. He had a look of pure terror in his eyes. "It wasn't a dream." he said. "It was real." "What was real?" Coco asked him. Crash sighed. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you." he said in a tone no one recognized. "Crash, you're beginning to scare me." Coco told him. "Trust me; you're all going to be scared. Even I'm scared." he said. Crash then sighed and began to tell them the story. "I went on a walk through the jungle last night and, a voice claiming to be a long repressed part of me began to speak to me. Before I could think too deeply on it, Cortex's blimp appeared above me and he along with Nina, N Gin, and N Brio came down and attacked me. Then the voice returned and I transformed into a darker version of myself. I viciously attacked them and was only stopped when Cortex shot me in the chest and I reverted back to normal. Before I lost conciseness Cortex told me I would pay for what I had done." Crash took a deep breath before continuing on. "Earlier, I had a dream in which I encountered my darker self in his domain and he revealed who he was and his plans for trying to take control of me. He says that if I keep refusing him…" Crash began to choke up. "He says he will kill all of you. And he will do it so slowly and precisely that you will suffer until the very second that you die." Everyone's eyes widened with both horror and shock at the last statement. "How is this possible?" Coco asked in denial. "You're pure of heart." "Even the pure of heart have darkness in them." he replied. "And because of this new threat, I have decided to tackle it on my own." "Why alone?" Crunch asked. "I mean we can help you." "I know." Crash said. "But if I lose control, it means death for all of you and it would devastate me if you were all to be killed in that manner." "We've been through rough situations before." Crunch said. "Trust me; this guy is more powerful than you know." Crash told him. "He could kill you with a flick of the wrist." "You can't do this alone!" Coco exclaimed still not wanting him to go it alone. Crash looked to Aku Aku. "What should I do?" he asked him. "You must do what you feel is right my son." Aku Aku told him. "I will not stop you." "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Crash told everyone as he stood up. "I still don't want you to leave, but I still wish you luck." Crunch said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Crash in an embrace. "Thank you." Crash said returning the embrace. "Crunch?" "Yes?" Crunch asked. "I want you to promise me something." Crash said to him. "What's that?" Crunch asked. Crash sighed. 'If my darker self comes and attacks you, don't hesitate to hurt me." "I won't." Crunch told him. "But only if it means I can bring you back to your senses." "Good." Crash said. Then he turned to Coco who was still sitting on floor. "Coco, I need help with picking the right means of transportation." he told her. "Can you help me?" Then he turned and headed toward the hallway that led to the basement lab. "Wait Crash, wait!" Coco called as she followed him. When he reached the basement Crash looked around at all the things he had collected on his adventures. Everything from go-karts to spaceships was there. "Now which one of these should I use?" Crash wondered. "Crash, please don't do this." Coco said running toward him. Crash sighed. "Coco, I have to do this." he told her. "There is no way around it." "Just give me some time; I'm sure I can find a solution to this problem." She said. "I don't think that science and computers can solve this." he told her. "Then let me come with you." She said. "I want to help you." "I know you want to help me." Crash said before sighing once more. "But I don't want you to get hurt." "I'll be fine!" Coco exclaimed feeling upset that her brother was being overprotective. "Coco, this is worse than you can possibly imagine." he told her. "Besides, you need to stay here and defend the island in case Cortex comes for revenge." Coco then turned away not wanting her brother to see her crying. "Coco, look at me. Look at me." Crash said and she turned to him with tear filled eyes. "I need you to be strong." He told her. "I might not come back. If that happens, you will succeed as the first defender of the island." "Don't talk like that." Coco said her voice sounding like any minute she would fall to her knees and sob. "You'll come back, safe and sound." "I hope so." Crash thought to himself before he embraced her. "Goodbye baby sister. I'll miss you." Coco returned the embrace and began to cry into the fur on his chest. She didn't want her big brother to leave. If anything she wanted to hug him tightly and never let go. But in her heart, knew she had to let him do this. "Goodbye big brother. I'll miss you to." She said before they let go of each other. "But before you leave, I have some stuff for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two identical objects resembling wrist watches. Then she handed one to him and said "It's a communicator. So we can keep in touch." Crash smiled at her. "Okay, fair enough." Then he took it and put it on his wrist. "One more thing." She said as she headed to the other side of the room and picked up a black box. She brought it back and opened it to reveal a chrome silver hover board. Crash just stared at it in amazement. "Did you build this?" he asked her. "Yes I did." Coco told him. "But I've never tested it." Crash smiled. "I can't think of a better time than now." He told her as he took the hover board out of the box and got on it. Almost immediately, the board began to hover in the air. "Thank you." He said. "I'll take good care of it." "You're welcome." Coco told him and she began to smile a bit. Crash then came up behind her, picked her up, and flew around the room a few times before stopping at the garage door at the other side of the room. Both of them smiled and laughed as he put her down. Then Coco pressed a button on the wall and the door began to open. "Well, I guess this is it." Crash said. "Yup." Coco replied trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to flood back into her eyes. Crash looked at her and said "I'll try to be back soon." "You promise?" she asked. "I promise." he told her as he straightened the blue flower in her hair. Then Crash flew out the door and into the distance. As he did Coco began to smile. "Good luck big brother." She thought before she closed the garage door.

**A bit longer and in more detail, I think this redo turned out okay. I hope to get some more chapters done in the coming future. As always please read and review because I thrive on reviews. BTW I do accept anonyms reviews for the time being so please even if you're not a member please review (unless you're spam). Thank you for reading. **


End file.
